Veela at the end of war
by suspicion93
Summary: Why is it that Hermione awoke with pains all over her body and no memories of the last battle? Who won? and what is hermione doing in a room she doesn't recognise. And why is that room in green and silver? Rating is M, just to be sure  VEELA!
1. prologue

A/N: SO… Here goes nothing. My first attempt at a Dramione fic. It's also a veela fic with slight ooc in some of the characters. Be nice in reviews, as I stated before it's my first fic and there will be mistakes. My mother language is Dutch (Belgium) and I'm Flemish.  
>Rated M (just to be sure).<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: What to do at the end?<strong>

It pained me, knowing it would be over in a few measly seconds. I will follow her soon. Why couldn't the stupid pothead kill the pathetic nose-less halfblooded megalomaniac like 5 minutes ago?

She wouldn't be lying there on the floor, barely breathing and white like the marble floors she was lying on. I can't even go to her. That stupid bitch of an aunt of mine won't stop getting in the way. She keeps taunting and insulting me about my choice in mate. Yes "I MADE that choice" and I would never ever regret that decision.

"Hey, little nephew of mine! Not still dreaming about your precious dying MUDBLOOD are you?" she spat at me while stepping closer to my mate's stone-still-body. I mimicked her step for step, not letting either of them out of my sight. "You know, I think you are." She told me giggling. The next second her face changed from gleefully (because she was wright) to utter rage (that her own nephew would defile himself with the likes of a mudblood) and she threw a curse at me. Nothing mayor, just a little stunning jinx. After dodging a couple other jinxes she started to get really pissed and decided to start using unforgivables.

Merlin, why oh why did I make an unbreakable-vow never to kill ANYONE. Well I know I did it because I had felt the need to kill her best friends every single time they touched her. (Hey, who can blame me?) Still … I should have made a special clause in that vow, with an exception for my 'super-sweet auntie Bella' (heavy sarcasm). After all she put my mate through, she deserves to die.

Damn, the bloody bitch almost hit me straight in the chest with one of her curses. I quickly dodged the next one coming at me and saw the Crucio hitting the weaselette out of the corner of my eye. I kind of heard it to. That girl's got a set of lungs on her. Next thing I know, a plump red-headed short woman was taking a duelling stance in front of me. Staring daggers at 'auntie Bella' she began throwing wordless spells at her in such a fast pace I could barely distinguish the separate curses. I sure as hell didn't know Weasel's mom could duel like that and by the looks of it neither did 'auntie'.

They continued there duelling for 30minutes straight before mistakes were made and curses were reaching their target. Both were persistent duellers and neither wanted to give in to the other.

For Bellatrix, death would be loads better than losing from a blood traitor. For if she lost to a blood traitor she would go from most notorious Death Eater and loyal servant of the Dark Lord to a disappointment and a minor, pathetic Death Eater that isn't even 'worth' of the Dark Lord's mark.

Molly Weasley on the other hand, she just wouldn't let the bitch, that hurt so many of her family including Harry (for killing Sirius) and Hermione (the torture obviously), win. For if she lost to 'Horror Barbie' more of her family and friends would suffer under the hands of 'Psycho Bella'.

The end of the battle came very sudden and was rather surprising. Neither one got a clear shot. So in the end it was my father who hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Managing this by pushing Molly Weasley to the ground. Bellatrix, who had yet to notice that my father was killing of Death Eaters instead of Order members, lowered her wand thinking my father would finish Mrs Weasley.

Boy was she wrong!

Yes, my father had his wand trained on Weasel's mom, but only for the 2 seconds Bellatrix used to lower her wand. Once her wand was down, father didn't think twice. He spoke the words of the killing curse and at the last moment diverted his wand from Molly Weasley to Bellatrix, hitting her right between the eyes. (which were opened in shock.) That is how Bellatrix Lestrange Née Black came to die at the hands of her brother-in-law.

My father revenged my mate but it would be to no avail. All that my family went through would be for nothing. My parents changed sides for me. The great, evil, narcissistic, cruel, soulless, (I can go on forever with this), lord and lady Malfoy changed sides in the middle of the Second Wizarding War BECAUSE OF ME.

All the sacrifices they made BECAUSE OF ME. They betrayed their friends. They endured multiple torture-sessions by the Dark Lord so I wouldn't have to taint my soul and in the meantime my left forearm.

Let me tell you, he wasn't happy when told on numerous occasions that the son of one of his top Death Eaters would not join his ranks. When asked why, my parents would always say that I was still too young and not mature enough to handle such responsibility and 'honour'. The Dark Lord always thought it was necessary to make sure my parents weren't lying by torturing them unconscious.

All will be for nothing if my mate doesn't make it. I have to be honest with myself. It doesn't look good. Her breathing was almost non-existent now and her pink sweater was drenched dark with her own blood. She doesn't even know half of everything I did, solely for her and with the possibility of her not being there to hear it I tried to wake her.

I wanted to tell her what she absolutely needed to know. I pulled her head on my lap when I saw her eyes flutter open. While I was stroking her hair and face I told her that everything was going to be okay and she would make it. I'd make sure of it. She was struggling to stay conscious, I could tell. I told her she should sleep and let me take care of her. When her eyes were slowly closing I told her the most important thing.

I said: "I love you."

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger"

* * *

><p>AN: This is it. My first finished chapter. I hope some of you like it.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's finished. It will not be a one-shot but I do not know yet how many chapters this story will have.


	2. Waking up

A/N: My first real chapter. I hope I get as many 'story alerts', 'favourite alerts' and 'review alerts'. I got my first 4 reviews the day after I posted my prologue. I actually thought nobody was going to read my story. Thank you all for reading, reviews and alerts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Waking up.<strong>

I woke up with a killer-headache wondering what the hell happened to me. Did I go out and did I get drunk or something? I wriggled to get my hands above the very thick but so soft. Ugh, these blankets weigh a ton. Just getting my hands above them hurts my entire body. Well, it could be because my body feels like it's bruised all over as well I guess.

At least I can rule out 'the hangover-theory seeing that my whole body's sore and not just my head. Believe me, I have enough drinking experience to know that drinking a couple of shots to many gives me a mild headache at best.

A good thing this bed is so soft with its silk sheets and pillows so soft my head sinks halfway in. Not to mention the very Gryffindor colour combination of gold and burgundy. Both colours were beautifully balanced and the woodwork gave the room a sense of sophistication. The burgundy curtains were closed completely shut so no light could come through. I could explore the room because there were a couple of candles floating around the place. Oh my, those carvings on the furniture are so beautifu…

Hey! I don't own silk sheets and I'm pretty sure that I don't own a gold/burgundy set of sheets let alone a room in the colours.

"Where the fuck am I ?"

"No need for such unladylike language, Miss Granger." A voice drawled from the shadowed corner by the bookcase. "Or can I call you Hermione since you're residing in my home?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face with it. "No you can't. Who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked half asking, half shouting. "Now I'm just hurt!" The voice said mocking me. "Don't you remember me Miss Granger? Surely you remember my son! After all, you did go to school with him for six years." This time I did remember the mocking sound of the voice. It was too familiar not to.

"Malfoy." I spit the name out with great distaste. "Yes and since we have established who I am, I'll be going to fetch the healer. Who's on her break … again." He left the room muttering things about stupid young healers who didn't get any hints if there live depended on it and something else about Draco. Needless to say that he left a very confused Hermione behind.

Why didn't Lucius Malfoy hex me as soon as I woke up?

What happened after I failed against Bellatrix?

Why am I in this spacious, luxurious room instead of their dungeons?

Who won the war?

These and many more questions swarmed Hermione's head as soon as the door audibly closed shut. After a couple of minutes I decided to look for an escape. First things first. Did they take my wand? I pushed myself upright. Oomph, that hurts. I will have to move carefully to make sure I don't hurt myself even more.

Once I had my feet on the ground next to the bed I tried to stand up. It was a wobbling affair the first few steps but it got better and soon I was almost walking like nothing happened but only almost. I searched under the bed, in the bedside table, in the wardrobe and I even went to look in the adjoining bathroom. (wow-moment! That bathroom had even more different faucets than the prefects-bathroom at Hogwarts.) No wand in the entire room. I'll just have to escape without a wand then.

I checked the windows of the room first. Locked of course. Then I checked the door. Locked as well. I thought about doing a wandless spell but because I still hurt all over and since I didn't know what happened to me, it seemed quiet stupid to attempt such strong a spell without an easy testing spell.

What can I do to test if I can handle the 'Alohomora' spell? Something even easier. Oh I know. I can perform the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell on something really small. That way, it will only need a small part of my energy to feed of. I went to the bathroom to find something small. I took the cap of a tube of toothpaste and walked back into the room.

I sat myself back onto the bed with some of the soft pillows against my back. Hey, as long as I'm here I could make myself comfortable! Normally, I would do some breathing exercises before trying to do a new spell of that calibre but I had no time to spare. Malfoy senior would soon be back. I actually wondered why he wasn't back already. At least 10 minutes went by while I was searching for possible exits. Maybe he got lost in the many halls and rooms of his own mansion. Ha, wouldn't that be just hilarious. I can so picture the headlines: "Lord Malfoy found in own house on the bridge of insanity!" Ha, one can only dream.

Well, I'd better hurry up. Otherwise he might barge in on me while I performed a wandless spell and that will definitely ruin my chances of escape. He might even think of binding my powers and that will suck greatly.

I leaned back on the pillows with the toothpaste cap lying on my flat hand. I imagined the cap lifting up from my palm and then spoke the words: "Wingardium Leviosa". Then I slowly opened my eyes and saw the cap hovering above my hand. I smiled widely at the cap while letting it rise higher and higher. I kept the cap afloat a couple of inches under the very high ceiling. (which was pretty good if I say so myself.) In the meanwhile I crept back under the smooth blankets. Hmmm, so soft.

I had only just laid my head back down when the door opened. Malfoy senior entered with not one but three people in tow.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! I'm not that happy with this chapter but try to stick with me I promise the next one will be better. I hope I'll get some more alerts and reviews.

Oh does anyone want a **picture** for the room**?**

**QUESTION**: Are many opposed to a very jealous Ron? Maybe a little bashing**?**

Next chapter will be up sooner than this one took and there will be more people interaction. See everyone soon! (I hope)


	3. First Visit

A/N: I got even more people who left a review and/or alert. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed or alerted my story. Sorry for the late update. I've taken some exams so I've been studying and I haven't found much time to write. I'll try to post again as soon as possible. It'll be posted within two weeks max though from now on.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**= perspective change (P.O.V. change)

* * *

><p><strong>Quick recap<strong>: Hermione woke up in a stranger's bed. Lucius Malfoy was the first Hermione saw when she realised she didn't know where she was. While he went to get the healer, who was on her break AGAIN, she looked for possible exits. When that didn't work she practiced her wandless magic on a toothpaste cap. The chapter ends when Lucius Malfoy returns with not one but three people.

**Chapter 2: First visit.**

"Hmm, seriously?" I asked Malfoy senior while looking sceptically at one of the persons who entered. He saw where I was looking, raised an eyebrow while overlooking the subject of my question and gave me a stiff nod in conformation. "What? All the proper healers where on vacation so you went with your son's latest playmate?"

I saw Malfoy junior's shell-shocked, repulsed and panic-stricken face before he composed himself and took a step away from the black-haired supposed healer. I will not believe that kind of woman could be a healer until I saw a diploma and even then, I'd have my doubts. Forgery wouldn't be too hard to accomplish for someone with the Malfoy name/connections.

After seeing Malfoy taking a step back, I couldn't help the small smile taking form on my face. "Oops, my fault! It seems it's only aspiring playmate of your son." At this Draco Malfoy's cheeks got a soft pink hue, Lucius Malfoy's lips twitched in a full on grin and the 'healer' looked embarrassed while shooting an evil glare my way. But all those reactions were quickly replaced when the fourth person in the room did the unthinkable, changing all their different expressions to one and the same: UTTER SHOCK. Both Malfoy males had their mouths slightly open from shock and the 'healer' looked even more angry and embarrassed. The fourth person in the room was LAUGHING and pretty loudly at that. A house elf even apparated into the room to check if everything was alright. Which I told her it was. When the person was done laughing, I was the first to speak up.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that laugh." I said with a large smile upon my face. "I hope you are well Cissy?" At this, the faces in the room changed once again. Both males now had looks of confusion gracing their features and the 'healer' was completely apprehensive by now.

"Yes Mia, I'm very well thank you. You on the other hand should pick your duelling opponents more carefully." She scolded me like she would normally scold her spoiled prat of a son. Seeing that she deemed it necessary to treat me as a spoiled child, I deemed it necessary to respond like one. "You know that wasn't my fault Cissy!" I whined. "That barrier you pulled up around you two wasn't your fault too then I presume?" Narcissa Malfoy asked me with one eyebrow raised and a look on her face that clearly said: "Don't even try to deny it, I know you did it. "I just wanted to prevent that someone else would get hit by one of _her _stray curses." I pouted while explaining.

This was the moment when the other occupants of the room chose to make themselves noticeable again.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

What the hell! Why does she call my mother 'Cissy'! Only my mother's best friends (there aren't many) call her that. Nobody else would dare call Lady Narcissa Malfoy, née Black something that familiar. So why did Hermione call her that? There wasn't any mockery in her voice so she used the nickname without any wrong meanings to it. And my mother called her 'Mia'? I've never heard anyone call her that. That stupid git of a pothead and his sidekick Weasel always call her 'Minnie'. She doesn't seem to like it that much though. Her brow twitches every time one of them calls her that.

But what surprised me most is that she has heard my mother laughing like that before. Even I hadn't heard such a boisterous laugh coming from my mother's mouth and I doubt father had either by the look of things.

No way! Now she's even scolding Hermione like she's a spoiled child that misbehaved. Although I enjoyed the fact that someone other than me was being scolded for once, the pout that followed her explanation would definitely be my undoing. I knew at that exact moment that I would do anything for that pout and that face. Not thinking about anything other than those lips, I took an unconscious step towards the bed.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Narcissa, who had moved to sit next to me, and me were brought out of our conversation by her son who had taken a step in our direction.

He was staring at me.

I looked back at him with curiosity plainly on my face. Wow, those eyes! They weren't always actually silver were they? I knew they were grey like his father's, but silver? He took another step towards the bed. Only this time, he was stopped mid-step by his father's cane. This broke the eye contact between him and me. The two Malfoy males shared a look I didn't get while 'Cissy' threw her son a glance that I did get. It clearly stated: That wasn't a smart move, we'll talk about it later.

There was a very uncomfortable silence which Lucius tried to fill by asking me: 'How I knew his wife that well.' At this polite question from the Malfoy patriarch, the 'healer' walked out of the room. She could handle Draco and Narcissa being polite to a guest in the manor. Being so friendly to a mudblood (ugh, the disgrace!) was pushing it, but she could cope. What she couldn't cope with was the politeness and kindness that the lord of the manor portrayed.

She'd thought that he at least would agree with her philosophy. Fix the dirty-blooded ones up (I am a healer after all), throw them back on the streets and save all kindness, politeness and general friendliness for the pure blooded or at least the halfblooded.

When the door had closed on that 'healer', still haven't seen a diploma yet, I looked at everyone in the room once more before I started to answer Mr Malfoy's question.

"Hmm, where to begin. I guess our actual friendship began the night I found Narcissa practically laying on my doorstep I suppose." At this Narcissa flinched, Malfoy Jr. looked surprised and Malfoy Sr. was looking positively livid with anger. "What!" He yelled. "What did you say!" To say that I was surprised is an understatement. Merlin, that fucker is really scary when he wants to be.

When he didn't get a response other than my confused look, he took a couple of steps towards me. I'd never seen him this angry and out of fear I quickly sat up in the bed, crawling backwards until my back reached the head of the bed. I suddenly felt dizzy when I felt the wood pressing in my back.

"Father!" Draco hissed warningly at Lucius. "You're scaring her." Lucius blinked a couple times while looking alternatingly at Draco, Narcissa and me. After a minute or two, he composed himself (again) and looked into my eyes while saying: "You have my sincerest apologies, Miss Granger. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was merely uninformed about the night you met my wife. I do hope you will forgive me my hasty behaviour."

"Oh, of course I do. You didn't really hurt me or anything, so no harm done." I said with a bit of a squeak in my voice. "Uhm, shall I continue my story?" "Yes Mia, you can continue. I'm sure my boys will behave from now on." Nobody in the room missed the silent threat laced behind the sweet spoken words of Narcissa Malfoy. Both males had a slight pink hue on their cheeks now and both were gazing down.

"Ok,…" I began again. "Like I said before: I found 'Cissa' on the other side of my door one evening and… and…"

"Herm… Granger! Are you ok?" Malfoy Jr. asked me. "Hihihi, two ferrets" I giggled as answer. "I feel a bit funny."

When I said those last words, I saw all Malfoys coming my way.

The last I saw before everything went black is two pairs of silver eyes hovering before my face.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long but I finished it. I'm hoping to get some more reviews. It is a bit longer than usual.


	4. A New Healer

A/N: wiiiiiiiiiiii, another chapter. Please keep reviewing.

For the first chapters I got so many alerts and I **barely **got any for my last chapter.

**Makes me sad**.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))** = perspective change (P.O.V. change)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A New Healer.<strong>

"Father, what's wrong with her! She was fine just now." Draco said while panicking visibly. He had taken her hand in both of his and kept checking her pulse. "She just woke up, she can't be sick again already! Can she?" Lucius, sensing his son's distress replied: "She will be just fine Draco but you're not helping her by just sitting there. Go fetch that no-good healer and bring her here so she can tell us what's wrong with Miss Granger." "Yes father, I think I will." Draco said. He gave Hermione's knuckles a soft brush with his lips before going off with inhumane speed, looking through the manor for the healer.

"So what do you think caused her to faint, Lucius?" asked Narcissa. "Don't try to fool me, Cissa. What are you hiding behind your back?" Lucius asked while staring at her hands. Hands that Narcissa was hiding behind her back. "Show me Cissa! I will find out one way or another. I know I saw something drop to the floor at the exact moment that Miss Granger fainted and a couple of seconds later, you picked it up! If Draco wasn't so concerned about Miss Granger, I'm sure he would have noticed it too." He said while walking closer to his wife with every sentence he spoke.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Oh no! He noticed. Damn. What to do, what to do? A toothpaste cap, what can I do with a toothpaste cap? Damn, damn, damn he's coming closer. If I let it fall, he'll notice again. I can't keep it cause then he will trick me into giving it to him. Only a step away now. He'll know what Mia was doing right away, just like I did. If he knows that she was trying to escape, he'll treat her like a prisoner. I can't let him treat her like that. He'd do anything to help his son, which includes holding Hermione hostage. I won't let that happen. If I know Hermione like I think I do. It will literally kill her. Her little stunt with the toothpaste cap proves this theory of mine.

Oh, damn! I can be so stupid sometimes! I'm a bloody witch. I can make it disappear easily. 'Evanesco'. Hihihi, he can try to persuade me anyway he wants to now. Yep, he is definitely pulling out all of his best cards. Well, I will not be complaining anytime soon if he keeps this up but _he_ probably will.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Come now 'Cissa', you wouldn't want to upset me now, would you?" Lucius was pressing Narcissa against the wall with his body, trying to catch her off guard. "If you are a good girl, I'll reward you 'Cissa'. All you have to do is show me a glimpse of what you are hiding." He whispered huskily in her ear. After he whispered those words to her, he tried to reinforce them by kissing her deeply and passionately.

When they both came up for air, she whispered back: I …, I …, I can't." In response he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please don't be mad. I can't show you anymore because I don't have it anymore see!" She put her hands up to show him. "I'm not mad." He said. "You promise?" "Yes, I promise. I am just a tad disappointed that I will not be able to reward you later on tonight." He said with a slight smirk on his face. Narcissa couldn't help herself and smiled back at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Mother, father this is not the time for that! You should have been looking over her, damn it!" Draco said while running back to sit next to Hermione, stroking the hair out of her face. "You were only gone for fifteen minutes Draco. What could have happened in such short a time?" Lucius said. "She could have died father! That's what could have happened! Don't you care at all! How could you be so …" "Draco dear, stop yelling at your father. You know we care. Hermione wouldn't be here if we didn't ." Narcissa chided.

"Yes mother, I know. I'm just worried about her. That is all." "It's alright Draco, I'm worried about her too. But weren't you going to fetch that healer?" "I was mother, but I sent her home. She kept telling me that I shouldn't waste my time with muggle-borns like Hermione and other things similar to that statement." "I get the fact that you didn't like hearing things like that son, but now we don't have a healer for Miss Granger." Lucius commented dryly.

"Don't you think I know that father." Draco ground out between his teeth. "What do you think I did in the fifteen minutes I was away? Stroll around the bloody garden? I fire-called 'St. Mungo's' to get a new healer, a better one and most importantly an unbiased one. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

After he said those words he kept fussing around Hermione. He stroked her cheeks, played with her hair, kissed her knuckles and nuzzled her palm. His parents, not wanting to upset him further, did not disturb him. They both took a seat near the fireplace in the room and summoned some thee while they were waiting for the healer to arrive.

Ten minutes later a house elf apparated inside the room. "Twinky is here to say that healer is here to see the Missus, Master." The elf directed at Lucius. "Go ahead and bring him here Twinky." "Yes Master, Twinky shall do that." The house elf said and with a poof he disapparated back from where he came from. Just two minutes later a nock came on the door of the room. Lucius stood and went to get the door. He opened the door and said: "Hmm, I guess you will have to do for now." He stepped aside to let the healer in.

A young, handsome man with black hair, violet-blue eyes and an olive tinted skin entered. "Ciao Drago. Long-time no see mate! Who is that pretty lady you're watching over?" As soon as the new healer had finished his greeting he was thrown against a wall and he was being kept there in mid-air, his feet hanging a couple inches above the ground, by Draco's hands around his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: Who do you think is the new healer?

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeee review.

I'm thinking of starting a new story. A story about Hermione being the daughter of Riddle.

Any thoughts about it?


	5. Narcissa's Story

**A/N**: I'll start this chapter with an apology.  
>I'm very sorry I haven't been able to write in a while but life came between my writing and me.<br>Such a party-pooper life is.  
>No seriously, school has started again at the beginning of October and the teachers have kept me quite busy since then.<br>I'm also a swimming coach and a lot of my free time is spend at the pool.  
>I hope this chapter compensates a bit for the time I needed to complete it. <strong>KEEP REVIEWING.<strong>

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))** = perspective change (P.O.V. change)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>  
>"Ciao Drago. Long-time no see mate! Who is that pretty lady you're watching over?"<br>As soon as the new healer had finished his greeting he was thrown against a wall and he was being kept there in mid-air,  
>his feet hanging a couple inches above the ground, by Draco's hands around his neck.<p>

**Chapter 4: Narcissa's story.**

"I warned you! I told you never to come near me or her again!" Draco shouted at the healer who was starting to look a little bluish.  
>"Draco dear." His mother said, interrupting what was going to be a long monologue of her son. "Perhaps you should let the healer go.<br>We won't have any usage of him if he's past out, now would we." Draco, ignoring his mother's logic, didn't ease up on the young healer's throat.  
>The healer in question was starting to drift out of consciousness.<p>

"You should not have come here today." Draco hissed into the face of the healer.  
>"I didn't know." The healer sputtered out with some of the last air in his lunges.<br>This confused Draco and he loosened his grip a little. Releasing it just enough, so that the healer could breathe shallowly.  
>He <em><span>had<span>_ in fact heard his mother and was going to use that logic for his own goals.  
>"What do you mean; you didn't know! Didn't know what!" He had gone back to shouting at this point.<br>"I … I … I …" was the only sound that came from between his lips which were gasping for air.  
>"If you do not spit it out, you will come to regret ever setting foot in this house." Draco said, threatening the healer.<br>"Well, … even more than you do already of course." He said while looking at the visibly distressed man in front of him.

Knowing Draco always made good on his promises, the slightly paler man tried again. "I didn't know …" He panted.  
>"I didn't know <em><span>she<span>_ was here! I thought I was going to help you!" When he had finally uttered those words, he felt Draco's hands fall away.  
>No longer supported by said hands, he fell in a heap at Draco's feet. Draco, who was a bit dazed by the information he had gotten, whispered:<br>"They didn't tell you?"  
>-"Nope. They only told me that there was an adolescent in Malfoy Manor who needed a replacement healer that could stay awhile at the Manor to observe the patient.<br>They also said that the patient had a lot of influence and was keen on privacy.

Hell!

They even made me sign a vow not to tell anyone what I was about to see."  
>The healer said all this while standing up and straightening his clothes out.<p>

"You've got to admit, that does sound like you son." Lucius said.  
>Being assured his son wouldn't do anything to rash<br>(and if he did 'accidently' kill the Italian, Lucius would just help him hide the body afterwards.) he continued speaking.  
>"Your mother and I will take our leave now. Do try to behave son."<br>"Yes father, I will do my best." Draco answered solemnly, still eyeing the healer with obvious mistrust.  
>After those words, Lucius and Narcissa left the room swiftly.<p>

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon Cissy?" I said while closing the drawing room behind me.  
>"I do not know what you are talking about, dear." Narcissa said with a sweet voice while pouring two drinks.<br>"Surely you do not make me out to be a fool. Legilimency might not be effective on you but our bond still lets me in on your emotions.  
>No matter how hard you try to block me out, I'll always feel a tiny sliver of your emotions.<br>Right now, I feel that you are nervous, slightly worried and quite a bit afraid." I said doubting that I still wanted to know what she was hiding.  
>I sat myself in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.<p>

I could see realisation surface on Cissy's face. She knows that she'll have to tell me eventually.  
>Narcissa sighed, took the two drinks she'd poured and gave the largest one to me. "You'll need it." She said when I pulled up my eyebrow.<br>-Why would I need it? It can't be _that_ bad can it? Better not to take chances. With that thought in mind, I drank the glass empty.

"All right then, I should start at the beginning I suppose. Let me see … six months after we switched sides,  
>I started to notice things around the house and … well … everywhere I went." Narcissa started her story with those sentences.<br>"It felt like I was being watched. Only when I was in your company, I didn't feel those invisible eyes on me."  
>She paused, looking at me to be sure I wouldn't interfere while she told the rest of the story.<br>I gave her a nod and she continued. "A month after the first time I felt watched, they came for me.  
>I was tending to the rose garden when they crossed the protective border of the lands.<br>Not knowing who it was, I went to greet my visitors."

She paused a bit to take a sip from her drink before continuing. I was starting to feel nervous.  
>I could count the things that brought my wife to drinking on one hand. I knew right then that I wasn't going to like this story at all.<br>"They deliberately crossed the border all at once, so I didn't know how many of them there were. I did not stand a chance."  
>She smiled sadly at me.<br>"There were ten of them. All in their Death-Eater-robes." She snorted at this. "They were trying to intimidate me I guess.  
>Anyhow … they started duelling me one-on-one but as they lost four men quite quickly, they joined forces."<p>

...

"I lost."

...

"They took me to my own dungeons." I shuddered at this. I knew what Death Eaters did to their prisoners. Having been one myself not too long ago.  
>My body was already trembling with the knowledge as to what may have happened to her.<br>-"Do not fret my love. They wanted information from me. Yes, they tortured me and gave me next to nothing to eat or drink but they didn't harm me too badly.  
>You see, if their hunches about me being a traitor were wrong, they needed to have a backup plan.<br>They wanted to be able to bring me back to you 'intact' so do speak."

"They never brought you home." I stated sadly. "What gave you away?" "Nothing did. She said. "They couldn't find _anything_ against my person.  
>Well … except my mysterious disappearance once in a while, after we had switched sides.<br>I never said a word, literally, not even in their group(-torture) sessions."  
>-"Why didn't you come home then? I didn't know where you were for a month or so! Surely they didn't 'interrogate' you <em><span>that<span>_ long?"  
>I couldn't help raising my voice a bit. Why didn't she come back to me? Did she know that I looked for her, every spare moment I had?<p>

"I told you why I didn't come back. I have never lied to you! Why would I start at a moment like that?"  
>She had started to raise her voice as well because she had seen and heard the accusation in my eyes and voice.<br>"I only knew where you were because of the girl who is currently residing in Draco's room." I said from between my teeth.  
>"If I waited for you to let me know where you were, I still wouldn't know."<p>

-"Ugh, did something happen to those brain cells of yours!  
>Do you really think that the smartest witch in centuries 'accidently' let it slip that The Order was keeping me prisoner, just when you were passing by?"<br>She was really frustrated and I felt really stupid all of a sudden. "Well… actually I did think that." I answered her question sheepishly.

"Wait, you really _did_ believe that I didn't want you to know where I was? Oh Merlin! I…, I…, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."  
>She started to cry silently.<br>What was I thinking, yelling at her. She didn't mean to upset me. Should I apologise to her?  
>No! I didn't do anything wrong, but neither did she.<br>"Please stop crying Cissy." I whispered to her.  
>I couldn't stand her being sad, so I pulled her slender frame to me.<p>

"Do tell more about the event that brought you to Miss Granger's house. No need to cry love." I told her while holding her close until she stopped crying.  
>When there were no more tears to shed, she continued. "Okay, now I told you that there wasn't anything they could find to link me to The Order, right?"<br>I gave her a nod to indicate that indeed, she had told me that.

"Well, that fact didn't change a thing for them.

Each and every day of my imprisonment they increased their torture in level as well as duration.  
>After six days of this, I had enough. I had seen these men and women, who took pleasure in torturing me, as friends for many years.<br>But I could not see them as such anymore.  
>I felt that I could no longer stay with people who would betray each and every one they knew if only it benefited them.<p>

So… I left the seventh day."

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Narcissa was to continue her story when they were loudly interrupted by their son.  
>Draco stormed into the room, breathless of his run to the room and with a large smile on his face.<br>Lucius sighed heavily. "Pray tell son, why must you interrupt us when the locked door you just bashed in is a clear sign that we didn't wish for anyone to interrupt us."  
>Draco looked at the door startled.<br>"The door was locked? Really? I didn't even notice."

""You seem too occupied by your news to notice anything, dear." Narcissa said with a small smile upon her face.  
>It had been too many years since she had seen her son smile like he did now. Her heart swelled with hope and love.<br>Hope for the future and love for what or more probably who brought the smile to her son's face.

"Go on dear, tell us then!"

Draco's face brightened even more while he straightened up to tell them his news.

.

.

_**She's awake. Hermione is awake!**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally, finally finished. It was a real struggle for me to complete this chapter.  
>It is a bit longer than normal and I hope it compensates a bit for the wait.<p>

I hope nobody is angry with me or has given up on the story because of the wait. **PLEASE REVIEW**.


End file.
